Mon ennemi
by Kitsu63
Summary: Après son agression par un autre Grimm Nick n'est plus le même. Peut-il remonter la pente et réconcilier les deux parts de lui-même se faisant la guerre? Ou risque-t-il d'être submerger par la fureur des Grimm? Séquelle de Grimm contre Grimm.


Salut tout le monde! Me voici de retour pour la séquelle de_ Grimm contre Grimm_, finalement!

Cela faisait un bail que je n'avais rien poster concernant Grimm, je sais, hélas. Pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs.

La première est que la saison 4 de Grimm m'a énormément déçue, que ce soit du point de vue du scénario ou même des effets spéciaux. Ce genre d'effets alors que nous sommes dans les années 2013-4-5, c'est inacceptable. Jusque-là je ne m'en étais pas plaint car le scénario me plaisait toujours, ce qui n'a pas été le cas de cette fin de saison 4 que je n'ai pas finie de regarder. J'ai, très sincèrement, ressentie une profonde lassitude devant ce qui nous été proposé et j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le courage de commencer la saison 5 pour le moment. Et cela m'a aussi coupé net dans mon envie d'écrire sur cette série, il m'a fallu revenir aux sources pour me rappeler de ce qui m'avais attiré chez les personnages.

La 2eme raison c'est tout simplement que mon ordinateur était, récemment, car j'avais prévu de poster cette séquelle le mois dernier ce que je n'ai pu faire.

Enfin, comme d'habitude, un manque de temps pour gérer mes cours, mon travail à côté des cours et trouver du temps pour écrire.

Mais voila! tout ceci est dans le passé maintenant et vous pouvez dorénavant apprécier (j'espère) cette séquelle longuement attendue de _Grimm contre Grimm_! ENJOY!

* * *

**Mon ennemi**

4h00 du matin, tout est sombre dans l'appartement et pas un bruit ne se fait entendre. Pas de machine à laver ou de lave-vaisselle mis en route juste avant d'aller se coucher, pas de voisin rentrant passablement éméché d'une soirée bien arrosée, pas même le tic-tac d'une horloge ne trouble le silence.

Pourtant, au milieu de cette atmosphère paisible, Nick attend, éveillé.

Dans sa tête tournent des pensées peu joyeuses, pire encore, des pensées morbides. Le Grimm en lui chuchote de douces promesses contre l'échange de se laisser aller, de relâcher sa garde et le laisser prendre le dessus, une fois, rien qu'une fois.

Sean bouge à ses côtés, son bras se resserrant possessivement contre la taille du policier et il faut à Nick toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas suivre son instinct et attaquer son partenaire.

Un relent de haine et de rage lui voila la vue pendant une agonisante seconde et lorsqu'il reprend le contrôle sa main est crispée contre son arme de service, jusque là posée sur la table de chevet. Expirant lentement Nick se force à relâcher son emprise sur le pistolet et tente de se détendre, comptant les secondes tandis que son souffle s'égalise.

Après d'interminables minutes il a enfin l'impression de redevenir lui-même, la présence omniprésente du Grimm s'effaçant légèrement pour laisser place au policier, à l'ami, à l'amant. A Nick.

C'est tremblant qu'il se blottit contre son compagnon ce matin-là, véritablement terrifié à l'idée que cette part sombre de son esprit ne prenne le dessus; car depuis son agression elle n'a cessée de grandir, devenant plus présente chaque jours, rendant ses instincts plus prompts encore si cela est possible et Nick craint d'être submergé.

Il ne dormira pas plus cette nuit-là.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey man! ça faisait longtemps, je commençais à me demander si tu allais revenir parmi nous!" s'exclame Hank lorsqu'il le voit franchir les portes du commissariat.

Dans un rire Nick accepte l'accolade que le grand détective lui offre, ravi de retrouver un brin de normalité dans sa vie toujours aussi houleuse.

"Je n'allais pas te laisser tomber tout de même."

"Qui sait, je suis sûr que notre cher Capitaine aurait sortit les arguments les plus charmeurs qui soient si cela lui avait permis de te garder loin des tracas quotidiens."

A cela le détective lève les yeux au ciel. Il est bien vrai que Sean avait tout tenté pour qu'il ne reprenne pas le travail 'aussi tôt'. Mais ce qui était trop tôt pour le Chef de police était déjà bien long pour Nick et le wesen avait du abdiquer sous peine de se retrouver à dormir sur le canapé.

Juste à ce moment-là le téléphone se met à sonner et Hank répond machinalement.

"Détective Griffin, Portland PD."

Dix minutes plus tard et les voila avec une affaire.

"Allez compagnon, il est temps de te remettre en selle!"

Il leur faut à peine plus d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre la scène de crime où il sont accueillis par les techniciens en plain travail et le médecin légiste prêt à leur donner ses premières conclusions. Pourtant une fois en face du corps, Nick ne l'écoute plus. Dans sa tête le Grimm passe en revue ses connaissances, cherchant quel wesen aurait put faire cela. Une petite voie murmure à son oreille qu'il serait aisé pour un blutbad ou un jägerbar de rompre le cou d'un homme d'un revers de la main, qu'un nuckelavee n'aurait eu aucun mal à tuer le malheureux, même un fuschbau en aurait les capacités!

_'STOP'_

Nick agrippe le mur à sa gauche sans en avoir conscience, tentant d'endiguer le flot d'information et le désir de tuer qu'il sent monter en lui.

Soudain une main se pose sur son épaule et il fait volte-face, prêt à attaquer, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Hank.

"ça va?"

Les yeux grand ouverts de surprise et la respiration légèrement saccadée Nick hoche machinalement de la tête.

"Oui, oui...ça va. C'est juste..." Il laisse trainer la fin de sa phrase, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Des souvenirs?"

Il peut lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Hank et il sait que celui-ci repense à ce jour terrible où ils l'avaient retrouver inconscient et dans un état proche de la mort.

"Non. C'est...plus compliqué. Il y a cette voix dans ma tête, cette part de moi si sauvage, si violente. Depuis que je suis sortit de l'hôpital elle ne cesse de revenir à la charge et j'ai ces...pulsions, ces envies de tuer chaque wesen qui aurait le malheur de croiser ma route! Mais ça n'est pas qui je suis, et ça me hante!"

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin d'en parler avant de le faire mais le fait est qu'il se sent bien mieux maintenant qu'il a fait part de ses inquiétudes à quelqu'un.

"Tu en as parlé au Capitaine?"

"Pour lui dire quoi? _Hey, tu ne sais pas mais quand tu dors dans mes bras, la nuit, j'ai une irrésistible envie de te tuer_?"

Hank grimace à la formulation puis ajoute.

"Peut-être pas comme ça, non. Mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce que cela fait de devoir tenir son côté sauvage en laisse se sont bien les wesen, non?"

Nick flanche sous l'argument et son collègue continu.

"Si tu n'arrives pas à en parler au Capitaine, tu pourrais peut-être aller voir Monroe, tu ne crois pas? D'après ce que tu m'as dit il s'y connait en self-contrôle."

Une dernière hésitation, fragile, puis finalement.

"Peut-être..."

Hank sourit à la réponse, resserre un bref instant l'étau de sa main sur son épaule puis enchaine sur leur victime.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que Nick se décide finalement à rendre visite à Monroe. Celui-ci l'accueille avec un sourire un peu forcé, partagé entre la joie de revoir le Grimm après des semaines d'absences et l'inquiétude. En effet, un de ses clients wesen se trouve encore chez lui.

"Nick? Je ne t'attendais pas..."

"Je sais, désolé de passer à l'improviste mais il fallait que je te parles" le coupe le détective alors que l'horloger le fait passer dans la cuisine.

"Bien sûr, pas de soucis, si tu peux, juste...me laisser finir avec Mr Berynon et après je suis tout à toi."

Nick rosit légèrement, se sentant un peu coupable.

"Bien sûr" s'empresse-t-il d'assurer son ami.

Et voila Monroe repartit, terminant ses affaires avec son client avant de le reconduire à la porte. Pendant une fraction de seconde son regard croise celui de Nick et tous ses sens de Grimm lui crient _wesen!_

L'homme recule lors, comme apeuré et s'enfuit presque par la porte ouverte.

"Seigneur Nick! Que se passe-t-il?!" s'exclame Monroe en notant les yeux noir de jais et les mains crispées du détective. Le jeune homme est tendu comme la corde d'un arc et pendant un instant le blutbad se demande s'il ne va pas l'attaquer.

Et puis Nick reprend le contrôle, doucement, timidement. Son visage se fait fatigué et il se laisse tomber sur l'une des chaises.

"Exactement ce dont je voulais te parler" est sa réponse.

Et le Grimm lui raconte tout. Ses cauchemars les nuits où il arrive à dormir et qui le réveillent affolé, en sueur et prêt à se défendre. Ses insomnies lorsque l'esprit du Grimm est si fort qu'il craint que quelque chose de grave n'arrive s'il venait à sombrer dans le sommeil et ses instincts, qui semblent prêts à prendre le dessus au moindre signe de faiblesse.

"Tu sais, ces instincts...ils ne sont pas bien différents de la soif de sang des blutbaden" lui avoue Monroe.

Dans un soupir douloureux il raconte ce que c'est que d'être un blutbad, il murmure des secrets et des monstruosités qu'il n'avait jamais avoué auparavant et il conseille. Exercice de méditation et petits trucs pour ne pas perdre les pédales, il parle de tout. Sans réellement savoir si cela aura la moindre influence sur le Grimm, néanmoins il propose.

"Je peux aussi demander à Rosalee si elle ne connait pas des tisanes qui aide au calme et à la concentration. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura des idées."

Un sourire un peu fragile se dessine sur les lèvres du détective et il se prend à espérer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Une semaine plus tard, lorsque Rosalee passe le voir avec quelques idées de tisanes relaxantes, Nick a déjà mis en pratique certains des conseils donnés par le blutbad; et si son compagnon s'est étonné du changement dans leur régime de vie il n'en a pas fait la moindre remarque.

Les jours passent et le jeune homme se réhabitue à sa routine de flic, la voix du Grimm en lui se fait moins présente, ou moins pressante, il n'en est sûr. Rapidement il se remet en selle, reprenant son rôle de médiateur et de gardien et tout lui semble reprendre sa place doucement. C'est alors qu'il baisse sa garde.

Cela arrive au lit, après une soirée calme en tête-à-tête avec son partenaire. Sean l'embrasse dans le cou, cherchant son point faible et Nick se laisse aller dans son étreinte, se noyant dans la sensation d'être aimé, d'être désiré, _d'être possédé_.

Quelque chose se rebelle au plus profond de lui et il ne s'en rend pas tout de suite compte. Perdu dans l'instant présent il n'a conscience que de son amant embrassant son dos et glissant ses mains le long de ses jambes et il est presque trop tard quand, dans un élan de fureur, le jeune homme se retourne pour enserrer le cou du Chef de police d'un bras et serrer.

Lorsqu'il parvient finalement à se maîtriser Sean le regarde sans que la moindre émotion ne puisse se lire sur son visage, sans avoir esquissé le moindre geste pour se défendre, son masque est parfait. Le souffle court Nick se laisse retomber sur le lit et cache son visage dans ses mains, mortifié au-delà des mots.

"Nick?"

Le jeune homme n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement.

"Nick, regarde moi."

Avec une douceur infini Sean écarte les bras du Grimm pour pouvoir le regarder face-à-face. Ce qu'il aperçoit est un homme perdu, rongé par la culpabilité de ce qu'il aurait put faire, par l'inquiétude d'une myriade de 'et si...' et la peur de s'en prendre à nouveau à un être cher et de ne pouvoir s'arrêter à temps.

Nick ne cesse de murmurer des excuses en tentant de fuir le regard de son compagnon mais Sean rester ferme. D'un doigt posé sur la bouche du détective il lui intime le silence et celui-ci s'exécute aussitôt. Le wesen exhale avant de commencer.

"Depuis quand as-tu ce genre de soucis?"

L'humiliation se mélange à la culpabilité lorsque le jeune homme lui répond. Repenser à ce que l'autre Grimm lui avait fait subir est encore une épreuve pour lui.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?"

"Comment aurais-je du faire? De quelle façon aurais-je pu aborder ça? Le fait que j'ai envie de te tuer lorsque tu me prend dans tes bras?!"

Sean Renard se considère comme quelqu'un de très objectif et en est généralement fier. Pourtant il doit reconnaitre qu'une pointe douloureuse vient se ficher dans son cœur à l'admission de Nick. Cela doit se lire sur son visage car le Grimm détourne à nouveau les yeux, conscient que la réaction qu'il craignait est en train d'avoir lieu.

Néanmoins le wesen royal ne s'éloigne pas, ni ne montre son tumulte interne quand son partenaire avoue avoir demander de l'aide à d'autres. A tous, sauf lui. Il comprend, au plus profond de lui-même, le désir de protéger qui avait animé Nick. Un désir proche du sien.

"J'étais sûr que tout allait mieux, je n'avais pas eu de perte de contrôle depuis des semaines!"

La frustration est évidente dans la voix plaintive.

Sean se rallonge lentement, entrainant le détective avec lui et Nick se laisse faire, abattu. La tête du jeune homme vient se caller le long de sa clavicule et il embrasse son front moite de sueur, attendant avec patience que leurs deux battements de cœur se fassent plus égaux. Dans le silence de l'appartement seul leur souffle peut être entendu.

Soudainement, une idée, un souvenir, revient au Capitaine de police.

"As-tu pensé à aller voir un professionnel?" demande-t-il, "Un psychologue?"

Un silence, puis:

"Pour lui dire quoi? Qu'un _Grimm_ m'a attaqué parce que je ne tuais pas les _wesen_? On me ferait interner."

"Pour lui parler de ce que tu as vécu. Ce n'est pas une question de wesen ou de Grimm Nick, pas cette fois. C'est une question de traumatisme. N'importe qui ayant subit ce que tu as subit aurait des réactions violentes ou inattendues, des accès de colère ou de peur, des crises parfois. C'est peut-être là, le cœur de ton problème. Tu es un Grimm, certes, et cela ne t'aide pas aujourd'hui, malheureusement. Mais cette violence pourrait n'être qu'un symptôme de ce que tu n'arrives pas à exprimer."

Lorsqu'il n'obtient pas de réponse Sean prend cela comme un encouragement. Avec une extrême légèreté il effleure la hanche de son compagnon, ses doigts traçant rapidement la cicatrice à jamais présente.

"Tu es un homme qui a été torturé par un autre homme, c'est tout ce qu'il y a d'important dans cette histoire et cela est voué à laisser des marques chez toi. Comme cela en laisserait chez n'importe qui. Va voir un médecin, s'il-te-plait."

La réponse est si longue à venir que le wesen croit un instant que Nick s'est endormir durant sa tirade. Puis finalement, une petite lueur d'espoir perce les nuages qui assombrissaient son esprit.

"D'accord."

Rien de plus ne sera dit ce soir-là.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La solution idéale leur parvient grâce aux eisbibers. Leur communauté est grande et ils connaissent tous quelqu'un, qui connait quelqu'un, qui connait quelqu'un...qui connait un médecin suffisamment téméraire pour accepter de recevoir un Grimm en thérapie.

Nick doit reconnaitre qu'il est impressionné par le petit bout d'homme qui lui fait face lorsqu'il rencontre le psychologue. Guère plus grand que Bud et avec un air tout aussi jovial le médecin exulte l'assurance et la confiance en soi des gens qui sont sûrs de leurs compétences.

C'est lors d'une de leur séance, alors que le Grimm en lui s'était retrouvé un peu trop près de la surface à son goût, que Nick prend pleinement conscience des raisons derrière la fierté du petit homme. Peu des siens aurait tenu tête au plus féroce des prédateurs que le monde wesen ne connaisse et en serait sortis indemne.

Ce tour de force chez l'eisbiber est un point majeur pour le Grimm. Prendre conscience qu'il restait vulnérable, même au pire de sa colère, au plus profond de sa fureur, permet à Nick de réconcilier les deux parts de lui-même qui s'étaient retrouvées aux antipodes suite à sa confrontation avec l'autre Grimm. Le Chasseur et le Gardien redeviennent petit à petit une seule et unique entité.

Accepter qu'il avait été une victime est le deuxième point marquant de sa thérapie et pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir le matin, sans qu'une bouffée de haine et de honte ne lui fasse tourner l'esprit à la vue de la marque des Grimms imprimée dans sa chaire, est un véritable soulagement pour le jeune homme qui avait jusqu'alors évité de croiser son reflet lorsqu'il s'habillait.

Mais ce qui reste le plus merveilleux aux yeux de Nick, c'est de pouvoir passer du temps en compagnie de ceux qu'il aime sans qu'une petite voix ne susurre des promesses de meurtres dans sa tête. C'est passer dire bonjour à Rosalee dans sa boutique ou boire un coup chez Monroe sans effrayer les clients qu'ils recevaient à ce moment-là. C'est pouvoir faire l'amour avec Sean sans avoir peur de l'attaquer durant l'acte.

Et lorsqu'il se fait de nouveau suffisamment confiance pour ne pas être un danger pour les autres le Grimm de Portland reprend son entrainement. Il ne se ferait pas prendre par surprise deux fois, si un nouveau Grimm devait apparaitre dans sa ville, il serait prêt.

"Nick! Prend tes affaires partenaire, on a un nouveau cas!" lui crie Hank tandis qu'il revient avec les cafés.

Le détective esquisse un bref sourire, wesen ou non, vacances ou non, les criminels ne prenaient pas de repos, pas même pour un Grimm surchargé.

* * *

Je vous laisse donc pour ce mois en espérant que ce petit OS vous aura plut. J'ignore quand j'aurais de nouveau le temps d'écrire quelque chose sur Grimm mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée d'attraper quelques heures de-ci, de-là pour vous sortir de nouveaux OS un de ces jours^^

A la prochaine!


End file.
